


雨不来

by asunread



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 03:27:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20959685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asunread/pseuds/asunread
Summary: 师父说，昨日今日明日，何日为先？赵磊说，今日。





	雨不来

一

赵磊生在暴雨天。

那天有道士路过刑场，台上绑着一个中年人，刀已经磨得很亮。空地上铺满哭天抢地的人。

道士问，什么事。一张涕泪纵横的脸仰起，旱足三年，颗粒无收，赵老爷开了粮仓。说话间，更多泪水涌出，流到脸颊中间已被日头蒸干。脸又低下，汇到脸和脸的川流中，痛楚，恐惧及愤怒被晒得汩汩作响。道士掐指，说，不应该。

不应该，稳婆哭着说。赵夫人生了三天三夜，传讯的快马在门口等了三天三夜。

天地不仁。人群喊。

时辰将至。刀举起。

再使把劲。稳婆汗出如浆。

来了。道士抬头。

一声滚雷，一道婴儿啼哭。刀仓皇滑落。

所有的脸仰起。

天裂了。一道口子撕开，水倒下来，流进那些张开的嘴里。

都活下来。

赵磊本来要叫做赵雷。

道士换成磊，说，既有道缘，愿有道心。说完，用手指在赵磊左手手腕上画出一道符，从此无法洗去。

道缘是什么，赵老爷不问，天不容问。

三个石头是什么道心，赵夫人想问，道士走远了。

二

祭天谢雨，山崖上凿洞，洞中央塑起水月观音像，墙壁上绘出经卷。

头磕下去，赵磊长到五岁。

夫人在石窟内闭目诵经。赵磊跪在一旁看壁画。

灵芝托起的五彩楼阁上，一排奏乐的人。挨个瞧过去，执尺八的那个在画中招手，赵磊左手手腕忽痛如针刺。

夫人虔诚，再睁眼时天已黑尽。赵磊跪在蒲团上睡着了。

当晚，赵磊朝赵老爷跪下，说，我想成仙。

为何？

还没想好。

赵老爷无言，良久，转过身去，说，太早了。

三

赵老爷摊开一轴纸，举国境内修真门派详考。

名门大派几十年收一次徒，一次仅收几人。五岁开始备考简直太晚。

夫人夜不能寐，悟了。

道心就是勤学苦读水滴石穿。

四

临行前，赵磊再去石窟。

十一年来他入画后总在栏杆的尽头坐下，离尺八最近。

那天壁画中奏起阳关三叠。

因是雨季，所有面孔都湿润起来。

五

考经典考应变考实战，一年过去，赵磊换上道服。

是日，赵磊冲进大殿，问，不教求雨？

师父捻着白眉说，你们这届已经扩招，惜缘哇。

六

十七岁之后又一千五百年。

赵磊功德修满，升入仙班，做成散仙。

云游时路过家乡，想起故人，上山进窟一看，风吹雨打，昔日鲜艳画卷已剥落不见。

沧海桑田。

七

又三百年。

师父问，是否还想学求雨哇。

赵磊说，近百年来已不再执着。

师父问，为何哇。

赵磊说，我求不来雨，自然有求的来的。我会别的，做了别的，求雨的便无需分神，专心求雨。雨来，但不必因我而来。

师父点头，好哇。

师父从师祖与九天应元雷声普化天尊恩怨讲起，说到本派门人求雨需借助外力调和。

你懂了哇。

赵磊摇头。

去找个道侣，你懂了哇。

勤学苦读水滴石穿的道心刻在赵磊的名字里，他不懂，但找到懂的人。

师兄弟间最早觅有道侣的夏之光说，如此这般，这般如此，姻缘线自有指引。

赵磊大惊，莫非你已能求雨。

夏之光说，本末倒置，我意不在此。

赵磊感谢夏之光倾囊相授，献上收藏七百年的琼果珍酿，说，一口闷。

夏之光饮尽，笑道，感情也不深。

八

赵磊巡游凡间数月，一无所获。

这日在山中，茫然四顾之际，左手手腕忽痛如针刺。

眼前是个石洞。洞口上方刻两只没嘴葫芦，中间画个圆圈。

赵磊心跳如擂，定神起念，吟咏驱咒，“日不落兮良缘现”，左手手腕上符文腾空而起，化为一条红线，一端在赵磊左手无名指上作结，另一端径直朝洞内飞去。

九

夏之光长叹，欲言又止。

赵磊说，无妨。

夏之光摇头，梅妻鹤子是有的，与猫结为道侣，也是有的。下回给嫂子带东海小鱼干。

赵磊说，并非同你客气，焉焉嗜吃蜜饯，最爱蓬莱凤梨干，师父的收藏已经吃完，有门路你就帮我弄些来。

夏之光说，师父果然问心有愧。

赵磊挑眉。

夏之光忿忿，他居然舍得拿蟠桃大会赏下来的果干喂猫！

我不是猫。一把清亮的童声从赵磊怀里传出。

赵磊低头，说，醒啦，手已经抚了上去。

一只怎么看都是猫的毛团趴在赵磊的膝盖上，尖耳朵抖了抖，脑袋抬起来蹭赵磊掌心，我，曾经，呜，是个元帅。

赵磊一手顺着毛团背脊来回抚摸，另一只手托住它下巴轻挠。

毛团大而圆的眼睛惬意地眯成窄缝，喉咙里发出连串骨碌声响。

夏之光说，猫元帅嫂子好。

十

师父给赵磊缠姻缘线的时候说，你腕上已有前缘，就用它来做引哇。

赵磊问什么是前缘。

师父说天机不可泄露哇。

赵磊想，师父不知道的事，都叫天机。

葫芦洞中，赵磊走向姻缘线的另一头，走向自己未知的命运。

命运展露面貌之前，先闻其声。命运问，你是谁。

赵磊下意识重复，我是谁。

日晷针影倒转，滴漏之水回溯。昆仑仙草挽手舞出碧波，南海鲛人落泪齐唱阳关三叠。宗族祠堂里自己的木像。还俗的师兄弥留之际的笑容。父母墓碑上的铭文。第一次练习驾云打坏的鼓锤。师父养在菜园里的肥胖兔子。石窟中水月观音像前供奉的糕点。父亲书房里摆的岁寒三友挂轴。母亲袖口绣的兰花。惊呼声，夫人生了，落雨了，老爷有救了。婴儿啼哭声。雨声。雷声。

鲛人歌声渐隐，曲声愈响，阳关曲，尺八。

十六岁午后，从壁画中离开，在蒲团上嗑一个响亮的头。

赵磊，在下赵磊。

命运抖了抖耳朵露出真容。命运是一只毛团。一只怎么看都是猫的毛团。

毛团举起被红线另一段缠绕的左前爪，说，这样我吃不了果子，呜呜。

十一

世人所求不过为命运圆润以待。

赵磊抱着毛团走在路上，想，自己的命运很圆润。

眼睛圆，身子圆，爪子里的肉垫很圆。

赵磊说，你身上有仙气，以前修行过吗？

毛团放下啃了一半的山果，说，有的。

赵磊说，你学过什么？

毛团扑闪着水汪汪的大眼睛，亮晶晶看赵磊，只学过，嗝，打雷下雨。

赵磊停下，问，当真？

十二

师父说，你是九天应元雷声普化天尊座下的焉栩嘉焉元帅哇。

毛团正在嗅案上的青花罐子。

师父打开罐子，倒出黄色的果干，毛团扑上去。

师父说，三千年前，我去拜访天尊时与你打过照面，你忘了哇。这么喜欢凤梨干哇，慢点吃，还有很多。

焉栩嘉说，天劫之后，很多事我都不记得了。

师父说，赵磊这个人虽然忽冷忽热，心肠还不错哇，做事很稳妥，相处久了有点可爱的哇。元帅，你如果有什么需要，尽管来找我哇。

焉栩嘉陶醉在果干里，脸上浮出幸福的红晕，嘴里嚼着，同时试图从罐子里掏出更多。

因为含着果干的缘故，他说话含混：造磊似个好人，他对偶很好。

赵磊沉默。

十三

焉栩嘉玩累了，在赵磊的床上睡着了。

睡前，他扑很久枕头上的蝴蝶刺绣，脑袋来回蹭着松软的棉被，喊，赵磊磊磊磊磊磊。

赵磊叹了口气，在床边坐下，开始摸焉栩嘉。一路同行，不长不短的相处，他已经知道什么样的力道和手法能让焉栩嘉的脊椎舒服得塌陷。

他不知道的是如何与这位道侣共同修行。

师父干咳，说，本派弟子，没有道侣，习不成求雨之术。但，有道侣的人，也不一定都能学会哇。

赵磊说，之前不是这样讲的。

师父说，别灰心哇，焉栩嘉在天劫之前就是雷公座下呼风唤雨的人，如果你早生一千年……但那时候说不定没这个缘分哇。

赵磊说，天劫之后他就无法再呼风唤雨了？

师父正色，天不可测，天意不可妄议。

窗外有雷，夏天的雨说来就来。

师父说，你的修行，或许是学会放下哇。

十四

夏之光离开后，焉栩嘉看着赵磊说，我让你被人笑话了吗。

赵磊摇头，掏出把樱桃，一颗颗喂他。

焉栩嘉说我以为变成人形会好一点。

赵磊笑了，说，唉。

焉栩嘉五千岁，赵磊不到两千岁。赵磊看上去二十出头，焉栩嘉的人形至多十四五，带两只尖耳朵一截毛绒尾巴，脸圆眼圆，笑的时候脸颊上两团火烧云，一口不甚齐整的白牙。

夏之光捂嘴，天啊，赵磊，原来你是这样的……

赵磊说，滚。

焉栩嘉维持人形消耗颇大，很快额头上一层细汗。

赵磊用袖子帮他擦汗，说，从明天开始我们一天练满三个时辰好不好。

焉栩嘉说，啊。

赵磊说，再过一个月，我带你去吃杨梅，很甜，你吃过吗。

焉栩嘉脑袋扑在赵磊肩头，好。

十五

杨梅很甜，好吃，吃多了倒牙。

焉栩嘉捂着腮帮念咒难免荒腔走板，但这天，他们凝出一朵云。

赵磊唱咒，焉栩嘉念咒，两人相和。从每天半个时辰到现在练满三个时辰，大半年过去，这是第一次见云。

苹果那么大的蓬软的白色的云。

焉栩嘉变回毛团形态，把云当蝴蝶扑，用脑袋顶，最后抱在怀里摊开肚皮等赵磊来摸。

赵磊捏捏焉栩嘉的耳朵。

赵磊，尾巴也要摸。

哦。

赵磊，我没有骗你。你让我给你一点改变，我给了。

嗯。

赵磊，虽然以前的很多事我都我忘了，但你师父说我以前是很厉害的元帅，等我长大一点，我一定会更厉害的。

焉栩嘉，我不急，你也不要急。

十六

夏之光又在叹气。夏之光啃着黄瓜说，赵磊你敢信，这黄瓜叫夏之光，我吃我自己。

赵磊说，失敬。

夏之光说，我不懂。

赵磊说，啥。

夏之光说，凡间小蟊贼怎么会让你栽了跟头。

赵磊说，虽然是个事实，但你这么讲总感觉有哪里不对。

夏之光站起来，你说你是不是栽了跟头，你看看你那时候的样子，就这样，哎呦，摔了。

赵磊说，客气，平身。

夏之光说，几个贼在杨梅山上拦路打劫，拿根木棍就能摆平的事，为什么一定要和焉栩嘉一起作法呢。

赵磊说，如今想找个鬼练练手都要提前两年去地府登记预约，难得有歹人送上门，很珍贵的。

夏之光说，那关键不是你摔了吗。

赵磊说，地上有个村民捕猎的陷阱，没看清，唱咒的时候踩了进去。

夏之光说，猫元帅嫂子也是，看都不看你继续念咒。

赵磊说，哪儿听来的。

夏之光说，土地说的，我面儿广着呢。

赵磊说，焉栩嘉知道我不会有事。

夏之光呕了一声，说，走了。

焉栩嘉在赵磊怀里翻了个身，睡得很沉。

十七

每天能练满六个时辰的时候，焉栩嘉开始抽条。

毛团还是那么大一只，但人形的他眼眉变得开阔，声音逐渐低沉。有天醒来，高出赵磊一截。从此不在外人面前露出耳朵和尾巴。

赵磊唱咒，焉栩嘉念咒，召来的云已经能装满七八个空坛。

但缺雷。

怎么练都缺。

赵磊把藏书阁倒过来抖，天上人间寻过访遍，无果。

师父说，有因才有果哇，你要想，因在哪里。

十八

焉栩嘉说，赵磊，这真的是你吗。

赵磊说，看边上的石碑，有我的名字。

焉栩嘉说，但他们怎么把你捏成一个方脸老头，有点丑。

赵磊说，本人好看？

焉栩嘉说，凑合。

焉栩嘉又说，看地方志，自你出生，这里不再缺雨，年年按时下。

焉栩嘉和赵磊站在赵磊的故乡，一无所获。

出发前，师父偷偷对赵磊说，焉栩嘉越来越像焉元帅了哇。

赵磊说，不是同一位吗。

师父说，不一样的哇。

赵磊每天都在消化这种不一样，恍惚间有种春华秋实的体会。

焉栩嘉跃跃欲试：我们要在你的供奉前召云吗？

赵磊说，有点尴尬，算了。

赵磊望着后人凭想象塑成的自己，问，我想学求雨到底是不是一种强求。

十九

赵磊和焉栩嘉被大雨困在石窟里。

天昏地暗，焉栩嘉没有多余的表情，但耳朵和尾巴都冒了出来。

赵磊说，怎么了。

焉栩嘉说，记得你说，上次来，还有神像。

赵磊说，几百年前。

现在的石窟四壁空空，神像后的墙壁上留有模糊的杨柳净瓶图案，证明曾有香火缭绕。

焉栩嘉盘腿坐下，说，我记得天劫时有巨雷打在身上，是疼的。

赵磊于是挨着他坐。

焉栩嘉说，也许做只猫比较开心。

赵磊说，你不是猫。

焉栩嘉抖了抖耳朵，缩成一只毛团，拱进赵磊怀里。

赵磊说，怎么了。

焉栩嘉说，你师父跟我说了。

赵磊说，哦。

焉栩嘉说，我愿意的。

赵磊说，什么？

焉栩嘉挠了赵磊一下。

赵磊哎呦一声，笑着把焉栩嘉抱起来，脸埋在他柔顺的毛里，说，不急，你还小。

焉栩嘉仰起脸舔赵磊的手指，说，我比你大三千岁。

下一刻，焉栩嘉变回人形，赵磊的手指还含在他嘴里。

二十

夏之光说，我是不是来晚了。

赵磊说，你这一包裹都是些什么。

夏之光说，封面上写着啊，《典籍里不会教你的双修那些事儿》，《道侣房中秘术》，《双修一百零八式》。

赵磊说，你解释一下这本。

夏之光说，哦，《仙兽接生狮虎猫篇》，特意帮你挑的。

焉栩嘉推门进来。

夏之光说，想起有个急差没办，回见！

二十一

赵磊说，师父，你说的不对。

师父说，哪一句哇。

赵磊说，有因有果。

师父说，我在听哇。

赵磊说，前缘因果，固然有理，但没有前缘，也能往下走。

师父不语。

赵磊说，我曾以为你就是做法求雨救了我爹的道士。

师父说，哦？

赵磊说，我曾以为成仙就能在天上遇见壁画里吹尺八的人。

师父说，你遇到了吗。

赵磊说，我曾以为报答那个道士就得习得求雨之术，让其得以传承。

师父说，哇。

赵磊说，我曾经以为焉栩嘉是那个吹尺八的人。

师父说，听说元帅确实多才多艺哇。

赵磊说，但都不是。

师父说，这也未必。

赵磊说下去。道法自然，顺势而为，不必拘于过往，不必强求因果。昨日相遇是昨日的缘分，今日相遇分属今日的，明日的又归于明日。

师父说，昨日今日明日，何日为先？

赵磊说，今日。

话音落下，窗外电光四起，黑夜亮如白昼，雷声隆隆，雨作倾盆。

师父起身，微笑，作揖。说，恭喜赵元帅渡此天劫，我宫不负九天应元雷声普化天尊所托。

赵磊还礼。

二十二

焉栩嘉离开时比赵磊不舍。

师父说，焉元帅，别看了哇，凤梨干真的都给你了，老夫没有私藏了哇。

赵磊说，多谢师父这些年来的照拂。

师父说，怎么还叫师父哇，折煞老夫。当初是我宫欠两位一个人情，助你渡劫是应该的哇。好了，现在两位元帅可以回去安排打雷下雨了，可喜可贺可喜可贺。

赵磊说，我还有一事想不明白。

师父说，何事哇？

赵磊说，师父每句话都加哇是因为哇唧唧哇宫掌门必须如此么？

师父说，没有的事，是因为我是南方人哇。

夏之光说，那我不用说哇也有机会当掌门啦？

二十三

赵磊躺在一朵云上，身边卧着焉栩嘉。

你真的很喜欢当猫啊。赵磊摸着焉栩嘉的耳朵说。

焉栩嘉扯了一瓣云放进嘴里，说，赵磊，这个凤梨味甜度刚好，下次还要。

赵磊说，我看到山洞上刻的葫芦什么也没记起，你伤心吗。

焉栩嘉说，你不记得你自个儿的画，我伤心什么。

赵磊说，吹尺八的人就是你对不对。

焉栩嘉嘭得变回人形，留着猫耳和尾巴，看赵磊。

赵磊说，你是不是怕我那一世不想修道，要再等一个轮回？

焉栩嘉说，只是想和你说说话。

赵磊说，那个道士也是你。

焉栩嘉从背后圈住赵磊，我求雨可是专业的。

赵磊说，还以为是我用姻缘线绑你，原来是被你绑了。

焉栩嘉说，当作是你绑的我。

赵磊说，虚度了两千年。

焉栩嘉说，之前有三千年，往后有更多。

赵磊说，时辰到了。焉兄，来。

二十四

刑场上架着一个中年人，刀已经磨得很亮。空地上铺满哭天抢地的人。

一张涕泪纵横的脸仰起，旱足三年，颗粒无收，张老爷开了粮仓，却要因此受死。说话间，更多泪水涌出，流到脸颊中间已被日头蒸干。脸又低下，汇到脸和脸的川流中，痛楚，恐惧及愤怒被晒得汩汩作响。

天地不仁。人群喊。

时辰将至。刀举起。

一声滚雷。

所有的脸仰起。

天裂了。一道口子撕开，水倒下来，流进那些张开的嘴里。

二十五

雨来了。


End file.
